


Time is a Place (with you)

by memoriafalls



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Armageddon, Crowley is full of love and needs to get it out, M/M, before it's too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriafalls/pseuds/memoriafalls
Summary: Set right before Satan's arrival, Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves in The Sands of Time. With just moments left on the doomsday clock, Crowley has something he needs to get off his chest





	Time is a Place (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Kan Gao's music in the game, Finding Paradise. i'll post a themed playlist to tumblr along with the epilogue next month, but I highly recommend you give Time is a Place (Rehearsal Version) a listen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before Satan's arrival, Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves in the Sands of Time. With just moments left on the doomsday clock, Crowley has something he needs to get off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece of work was inspired by a selection of soundtracks from the game, Finding Paradise. I'll put up my full writing playlist for this on tumblr after posting the epilogue to this, but I highly recommend you all give Kan Gao's works a listen!

“Come up with _something!_” Aziraphale shouts over the commotion, his grip on the sword tightening. “Or...or...” His arms fall to his side, voice cracking. “I’ll never talk to you again.” 

His words pierce Crowley’s heart, they aren’t so threatening as they are desperate. Always the smarter of the two, Aziraphale had worked out years ago what Crowley was only realizing while the world crumbled around them. If they can’t stop Armageddon, there won’t be any more long walks in the park, no trips to the Ritz, and definitely no seeking each other out. The realization hits Crowley harder than his fall. Everything he’s done for the past 11 years, it was all pretense. He was never fighting for humanity, it was something else driving him, and it's what he’s been fighting for from the start. A world where he could continue to live with Aziraphale, free from the prying eyes and judgement of their respective head offices. If the war goes forward, he’ll be forced to kill the only person who’s stood by his side from the start. Fuelled by this realization, Crowley channels the last of his energy and finds himself standing in a desert. It reminds him of his first view of what lay beyond Eden, with white sands stretching as far as the eye could see. Like his first time seeing the view from the garden, Aziraphale is beside him. He rests his sunglasses on his head, stunned. 

“Where...” Crowley starts as Aziraphale squints, adjusting to his new surroundings. 

“The sands of time.” he whispers, astonished. He always knew Crowley could manipulate time, but this was something else entirely. Of course, Aziraphale had read about The Sands of Time, but he never imagined that a mere principality would ever get to see them. Aziraphale would have liked to take the time to explore, but his time here is short. 

Crowley falters, feeling the strain it takes to stay here. It takes all of his energy to stay standing. “Aziraphale,” he says, turning to the angel and taking both of his hands in his own. “I -- we don’t have enough time. Not sure how long I can maintain this for, but I need you to listen.” 

Aziraphale looks up at him in silent understanding. 

“About what I said earlier, I am_ so _sorry. I didn’t mean any of it.” he lets out a shaky exhale, the space around them flickering and the sands swirling. “I’ve been thinking of you ever since that day in the garden, and I’ve never stopped.” The smell of food wafting in through the open windows of his flat, musicians playing out on the street, the sight of someone reading a book on the park bench, Aziraphale has always held a special spot in his mind. He swallows, brushing a thumb over Aziraphale’s ring finger. “Wherever I go, you’re always there.” His heart thunders over the sounds of the sandstorm, starting as the sands sting his eyes. For a moment, he is blinded, then hit with sudden clarity. He opens his eyes to see Aziraphale has closed the space between them, his great white wings shielding Crowley from the storm. 

Aziraphale opens his mouth to say something, but Crowley isn’t done. “When I couldn’t sense you in your bookshop, I realized that life was short, our time together even shorter.” His hands shake in Azirphale’s, but he continues. “If this is my last moment on Earth, I’m glad it was with you.” 

Aziraphale touches his forehead to Crowley’s, hand moving to cup the demon’s cheek. “My dear, I feel--” but his whisper is lost to the waves that loom over them. Unable to keep the space around them from collapsing, Crowley slumps to his knees, bringing Aziraphale down with him. He hugs Aziraphale to his chest, wings unfurling to protect him from an impact that never comes. The sands underneath them give way to cold concrete and Crowley’s eyes snap open to see he is back at the military base. 

A million questions flood his mind, each more pressing than the last. “Has it happened? Where’s Satan? Is the Antichrist alive?” He starts to stand, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns, startled as Aziraphale pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. “It’s over,” Crowley senses the smile in Aziraphale’s words and wraps his arms around the angel. “_We_ won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, stay tuned for the epilogue and let me know what you thought! Feedback really helps creators continue, and it's free to give!

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue will be posted sometime next month, but if you liked what you read so far, feel free to let me know! Feedback really helps content creators.


End file.
